Craziness in the Leaf
by GaaraLuvCookies
Summary: Enter Ryuko Uzuha a girl with crazy interests. What's this? a stalker of Ryuko, hot tempered girl, and an girl who has no common sense, it's Ryuko. Crack-fic. Read Chapter 3 pretty please and review please puppy do eyes.
1. Beeper and Dreams

**Hello Readers! This is my 1****st**** ever fanfic. My name's Yuki-sama so call me that and my sister's is Shizu-sama call her that, too, she is going to help me. If there are mistakes I am very sorrrrry dude seriously. Let's go the characteristics first:**

**Ryuko Shizuka Uzuha**

**Eyes : Blue Green**

**Nickname : Ryu or Shizu**

**Hair : Red with Blue in Little Braids**

**Likes : Dark and Light Colors, Cats, Normal Foods, Hanging Out with Friends, Water and Fire**

**Dislikes : Pedophiles, Pink, Sweets, Selfish People and some random things**

**Personality : Kind, Funny, Sneaky, and some will come out in the story**

**Disclaimer: **

**WE DONT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT, JUST SOME OCS AND RYUKO.**

**Chapter 1- Beeper and Dreams**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"Hmmmmm, stop beeping beeper, wait it is beeping because it's a beeper."

"Silly me."

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"OK! I'm up. Now where's the alarm clock of beepiness? Oh Here"

**Crack**

"Awww! I broke it! Oh Well!"

She happily skips to the bathroom and suddenly screamed "OMG I'm gonna be LATE."

After 25 minutes of hurrying

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Oh hello Ryuko! Now take a seat." Iruka-sensei said while tying Naruto with ropes.

Ryuko is trying to find an empty seat and she finds a seat next to Sasuke, and the evil fangirls of Sasuke which she called **Sasuke-stalkers **are staring at her so mad that the

girls will explode in any seconds now.

'_Geez, the Sasuke-stalkers are glaring at me like I'm a devil that will eat Sasuke.'_ She thought. "Hey Sasuke! Why's Naruto tied up?" she said to the window-staring-Sasuke.

"Hn." he said. "Oh! I don't get it." she said. "Whatever. Anyway go away loser." he said.

"Hmph."

**TIME-SKIP**

"Okay! Class that's it for today now go home, except for you Naruto you still have to stay to clean the Hokage's faces." sensei said. "Fine" Naruto said.

While Ryuko is walking outside she saw Naruto cleaning the Hokage's faces. '_That is fun to do; I'll just help him with the cleaning'._ Then she goes to Naruto's direction.

"Hey Naruto! Can I help you with the cleaning? Pretty please!"

"Sure Ryu! I guess." Naruto said.

"Why are you here Ryuko?" Iruka-sensei said.

"Nothing just helping because there's nothing to do anyway and I'm extremely bored out of my mind." she said

"I see"

After cleaning Iruka-sensei took them to the Ichiraku (sp) Ramen to eat ramen.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Do you want another ramen Naruto?" Iruka-sensei said.

"No. I just want to try your Leaf headband sensei." Naruto said.

"Ehhh! Me too me too." Ryuko said.

"No." Iruka-sensei said.

"Ehhh! Nande." Ryuko said.

"Ya! Like what Ryu said." Naruto said.

"You will just try on the headband after you pass the exam, Naruto why do you like to be a Hokage that bad?" Sensei said.

"Because he wanted to be respected." Ryu said.

"Right! Wait how do you now that Ryu?" Naruto said.

"Be-because you told me. Yeah that's right." She said nervously.

"Oh! OK!' he said.

"Naruto! Shizu! It's late you should be going now." Iruka-sensei said.

"Hai!!" both said.

**Shizu's POV**

'_Tomorrow's gonna be a hard day, I wonder if I will pass. Damn! If it's about something I don't know-sigh- well I better go to sleep'_

And she drifted to a peaceful sleep…………………………

**Hiya all! You like it? Yes? No? I don't know. HEHEHE**

**Well anyway please review PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Just click the box below. Flames accepted. But please don't say 'YOU SUCK'**

**Or my sister will haunt you all!!! MWUAHAHA! Just Kidding**

**OK! I'll review sooner or later**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JA NE**


	2. Exam and Passing

**Hiya all I'm Back Thank You for the reviews**

**Disclaimer:**

**WE DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT, JUST SOME OCS AND RYUKO.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2- Exam and Passing**

**Ryu's POV**

'_Okay! Do not freak out Ryuko! As long as it's not about freaking written exams and clones it's going to be alright. Ok now I'm freaking out more.'_

I was so freaked out what is the test about and I am sweating so hardly, until I saw my friend Kiba coming to my direction.

"Hey Shizu, are you alright? You're sweating so much. Ahhhh you are nervous for the exams. Well I and Akamaru can handle anything. Right Akamaru?" Kiba said. "Aarf." Akamaru said. "Iie, da-da-daijoubo desuka (sp?). I'm just concerned. That's all. Hehehehe." _'Ok that's a lame excuse good thing he bought it, what an idiot. Wait I'm the idiot because of making such a lame excuse.' _Then Iruka-sensei said the exam.

"Okay class the exam today is about clone jutsu." sensei said.

" Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!"

I shouted then Naruto said "Not clones, which is my worst jutsu ever!!!!!!!" Everyone I mean everyone including **prick (**ya know Sasuke) stared at us like we've just seen the end of the world**.**

"The first one to take the exam is…… Ryuko!" sensei said.

"What!? Me first that's unfair." I said pouting.

"Well, good luck Ryuko!" Kiba said

**Normal POV**

She was walking towards **THE EXAM DOOR OF DOOM –**lightning in the background-. There she knocks **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Ready or not here I come"

"Okay perform three clones of you." Iruka-sensei said.

"OK! **Bunshin No Jutsu**."

There lay three clones with no color on the ground.

"Hehehe." Ryuko laughed nervously.

"You fail." Sensei said.

"**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????"** Ryuko screamed.

"Yes you heard me Ryuko." Sensei said.

"Well Iruka maybe we should let her pass because she made three clones." Mizuki-sensei said.

"Right, the another sensei judging is right." Ryuko said while nodding her head happily.

"I suppose but she didn't make it look like her. Sorry Ryuko but you failed" Iruka-sensei said.

"Hmphh."

**Ryu's POV**

"Stupid sensei-who-make-student-fail" '_Well, I suppose Naruto will pass.'-sigh-_

"oh lookie that's Naruto and he seemed sad?"

"Yo Naruto, you pass didn't ya? Well me I didn't pass."

"Hey, I didn't pass though."

"oh sorry about that ohh look at the time byeeeeeee."

And there's this two woman I heard talking about Naruto about not passing.

"Ya know women it is not good to judge other people." I proudly said

"look who's here the girl who came from Orochimaru's clutches and who are you to talk like that to us Go Away." The woman said.

'Humph. Wait is the other sensei judging giving Naruto a way to pass?'

"Ahh Ryuko do you want to pass the exam you know there's another way….."

"Sure."

"Come Here"

**NOONE'S POV **

"Are you sure this is ok Naruto." Ryu said

"As long as we pass it is Ok. Now let's grab the scroll and go." Naruto said

"Roger." Ryu said

"Good we did it let's just wait for Mizuki-sensei to come." Naruto said.

"While we wait can we you know open the scroll and learn some techniques?" Ryu said

"Sure!"

-pant- pant- "That is tiring although we just learn a few jutsu." Ryu said

"Right."

Suddenly Iruka-sensei appeared and said

"There you are Naruto and Ryuko. Why did you steal the scroll?"

"Hello sensei we just practice some techniques because the other sensei judging said so" Ryu said

"Mizuki." Iruka-sensei said

"So Iruka you're here Naruto hand me the scroll."

"No Naruto don't hand him the scroll he's just using you and Ryuko."

"Sensei…. Naruto which side will we pick?" Ryu said

"I-I don't know." Naruto said

"Naruto Ryuko protect the scroll he just wants it for himself." Iruka-sensei said

"Naruto and Ryuko even if you've read the scroll it will be meaningless... I can show you what that means!"

Iruka realizes what he means by this and tells him to shut up. Mizuki tells naruto that since the incident with the nine tailed fox the people of the village have been under the strictest rule.

Then naruto replies "I didn't remember any decree." Mizuki tells him that was part of the rule that "No one must tell you... what you really are... the demon fox! And for you Ryuko we also have a rule for you that we must stay away from you until you are proven not a spy from Orochimaru but after that is proven everyone stayed away from you because they don't believe you."

Staggering backwards all Naruto and Ryuko could manage to say was "What are you talking about?!?" Despite Iruka's yelling for Mizuki to stop Mizuki continues

"In other words you Naruto... are the nine tailed fox spirit that destroyed the village!!"

"It was you that murdered Iruka's family!!" "Until at last" he began "Our beloved hero the Fourth Hokage trapped and bound you...in this form."

"STOP IT!" "Since then you've been made a fool by everyone in town! Didn't you and Ryuko think it was strange to be so despised everywhere you went? If he were honest even the honorable Iruka would admit he hates you too!"

From that moment the seal began to break and the demon was getting closer and closer to emerging from him. "That scroll that you two stole.." Mizuki interjected"….was an instrument of you two does prove that you two are evil."

The shuriken star that Mizuki threw embedded itself into Iruka's back as he acted as a shield keeping it from hitting Naruto and Ryuko. He told naruto why he was hard on him and Ryu and asked them to forgive him.

They stared at him a few seconds then ran off leaving Iruka behind. Mizuki begins after them.

They are hopping through the trees then Iruka comes up beside them and tells them to give him the scroll. In return Ryu and Naruto hit their full force onto the ground. Mizuki asks them how they knew that he wasn't Iruka.

Iruka replies "Because I am and the other one is just a Bunshin." Naruto and Ryu are only a few feet away behind a tree. Iruka and Mizuki argue over naruto and the scroll. Mizuki telling him that the demon inside of naruto hungers for that kind of power and that he was right to fear and despise him.

Iruka replies "Maybe I do hate the fox and Orochimaru... but not Naruto and Ryu... not them." Later he finishes his speech with "Naruto is no longer your demon fox! Neither Ryuko is a spy from Orochimaru they are a citizen of Konohagakure village... Uzumaki Naruto and Uzuha Ryuko!"

While Ryu and Naruto heard this Mizuki begins to mock him and prepares to end the conversation "Well Iruka I had planned to save you for last but sometimes things don't work out quite as you plan so say good-bye" He then prepares to throw a shuriken star.

Naruto and Ryuko appears out of nowhere and kicks Mizuki.  
"KEEP AWAY FROM IRUKA-SENSEI... OR I'LL KILL YOU"  
"Loudmouth brats I can kill you both with one blow!!"  
"BRING IT ON JERK! ANYTHING YOU THROW AT US WE'LL GIVE BACK TIMES A THOUSAND!"  
"You're welcome to try little fox and spy!"

"ART OF THE DOPPLEGANGER!" they both said and beat Mizuki with all their might

Soon afterwards Mizuki was defeated. They graduated after all and the Hokage who was watching in his crystal ball told everyone the search was no longer needed and that Naruto and Ryuko would be back shortly.

**You like it Yes? No? Tell me Well this is so long………………..**

**Anyways I'm sorry cause I didn't update Heheee**

**I have a story that I've been working on so Pls. Bare With Me Revieww plllllllsssssssss.**

**I would like to know Flamers Accepted**


	3. Song and Teams

**Hello Readers! Nice To See ya! Not Really Ya know people I'm sad because I only got one review so far :( ****-sobs- HUHUHUHUHU I EXPECT SOMEONE TO REVIEW YA KNOW BUT I'm JUST GOING TO CONTINUE MY STORY-sigh-**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING I JUST OWN OCS**

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

_'italic' thoughts_

"normal" talking

**_(note) _****_author's note_**

**blah important words**

* * *

**Song and Teams**

**BEEEP BEEEP**

"Stupid idiot annoying beeper, hmmm what should I do today OMG right I'm going to take my picture today gonna dress up and look good." Shizu said **(Ryuko)**

We then switch over to a photographer sitting atop a building asking Ryuko if she's ready. "Yes photographer sir!" Ryu salutes. "Say cheese". Photographer man said "Cheese with bread." Ryu said

Now we're back at the Academy with Ryuko sitting in a chair and the Hokage reading over her ninja profile with the picture taken on it, while Ryuko grins and giggle with no reason.

Contents of the profile paper

Profile:

**Name: Ryuko Shizuka Uzuha**

**Hobby** is to _hang-out with Naruto and friends and training_**. **

**Favorite Food** is _barbeque, ramen and sushi. _

**Ninja Registration Form**: Registration Number XXXXXX

**_(I can't think of any number so X)_**

**Date of Birth**: _September 11_, 12 years old, _Virgo._

The Hokage stares amusingly at the page for a second and said

"So you're friends with Naruto?" Hokage asked her. "Yes grandpa Hokage." Ryu said smiling. "Well then you can go now." "Thank You grandpa Hokage."

* * *

**Ryu's POV**

'_Hmmm, what to do? Maybe I'll just buy some stuffs for a while.' _And I bump into a person which is Sasuke. "Oh sorry Prick." "Che. Whatever ge out of my way." "Hmph meanie."

_ I walked to a shop nearby named **Weapon Shop. **__'This sounds cool I gotta check it out!'_

"Hello Miss welcome! Oh it's you Shizu are you her to buy weapons?" the girl said which is Tenten. "Ah hello Tenten! Yeah I'm here to buy some weapons." I said. "Come we got some cool weapons here." She said.

And there I bought 10 shurikens, 5 kunais and 2 katana. Then suddenly I saw a **golden double-edged sword. '**_So pretty must have golden sword. I wonder how much do that costs?_

"Hey Ten, you see I ummm is that sword on sale?" I asked nervously.

"Oh! What sword? Ahh! the gold one. I'm sorry but no, you see this is made from real gold it cost 100,000 ryu." **_(sp?)_** Weapon girl said **_(nickname for Tenten)_**

"Too bad" I sighed. "Bye!"

Little did she know that someone is watching her. **_(Who is the stranger?)_** And the stranger bought the sword **_(he's or she's rich dude)_**.

* * *

**Morning**

**Beeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

"Stupid beeper of annoyingness." And she started to sing **Hit Me Baby One More Time ** in her mind. Well not really because the lyrics are way off.

_Your annoyingness_

_Is killing me beeper_

_I must confess I hate you so muuch_

_And when I'm with you I lost my mind _

_It make me freak ooout_

_Stupid Idiot Beeper_

'_Wow that's a good song to compose.'_

**Ding Dong **

'_Great just great. Who would wake up this early and ring the bell of a house dude? I will just take a bath, dress myself, eat and go to school.'_

And I walked through the door towards outside and I stumbled at the door.

"Stupid me stumbling at the door. Hey wait what's this? YESSSS!!!! Whoever gave this **Golden Double-edged Sword **must be freakin rich and wait how did this stranger know I like this? Maybe a stalker! Ooohhhhh A note!"

_Hello, do you like it? I bought this for you Shizu. I hope you do and if you're wondering how did I knew you like it __**I SAW YOU **__yesterday. And no I'm not a stalker. _

_-XXXXXXX_

"So he is a stalker because the stranger know my questions. Or a psychic? Or a fortune teller? Who knows. Gtg I'm wasting too much time."

And she puts the sword at her back with a sheath (**_did I mention it weighs so heavy)_** and she goes to the academy

* * *

**Academy**

When Ryuko is there she sits beside Sasuke and an argument is launched by Sakura, Ino and a bunch of other fangirls saying who will sit beside Sasuke. Until...

**ARGUMENT STARTS (presenting Ryuko and Sakura)**

"Ehem. As you can see girls there is someone sitting here now beside your prince." Ryu said pissed (

**_did I say she gets pissed so easily_**).

"Oh! We didn't see you there Ryuko -Sakura smiles sweetly- Can you please move?" Sakura said sweetly

_(she's fakin it, did I mention they hate each other)._

_"_NO! And why would I? I mean you blind **BIGHEAD **because if you are so smart that your head is big you can always notice already." Ryu said

loudly.

"What did you say?!? BIGHEAD! Me! I mean it's not my head that is big it is my forehead!!! And why are you even here?! I thought you

failed." Bighead exclaimed.

(**_sowwy Sakura fangirls cuz I hate her so muuch. I mean what does she do anyways?_**)

"Oh **Sucker-a**, are you really blind? Can I take you to the hospital to check your eyes? **NO WAY I'M SPENDING MY MONEY ON YOU!**

Can't you see the forehead protector on my forehead? I know why don't you put the protector in your forehead so your forehead can be

protected.**" **Ryu said pissed and sarcastically.

"UHHHHHHHH! It's Sakura not** Sucke-ra**. I give up!" Bighead said in defeat.

"Good! Now everyone can stop looking at us! I mean Now!" Ryu exclaimed.

**END OF ARGUMENT**

While this is happening the students in the class stared at them amusingly.

* * *

**Hokage's Place**

"So these are year's main student huh?" Someone said.

"Yes, they are. We have Uchiha Sasuke, the second highest rookie, Uzumaki Naruto, the class clown and Uzuha Ryuko, the highest rookie."

* * *

Naruto noticed that Sakura is paying more attention to Sasuke rather than him. A jealous Naruto stood up on top of the desk in front of Sasuke, staring down at him. Then Ryuko noticed stranger pushes Naruto, and he falls on top of Sasuke. He accidentlly kisses him. Sakura is very mad at Naruto that he stole Sasuke's first kiss instead of her then Ryuko rolls at the ground laughing. Sakura and a bunch of other girls beats Naruto out of jealousy. **_(this part is so funny ya know)_**

Class begins when Iruka-sensei walks in. He settles down the class and said "All of you will be divided into groups of three-man teams to enhance their training, but because we have an uneven students who graduated we will have a four-man team." _'Shannaro! I will be on Sasuke's team'_ _**(guess who? SAKURA). **'I will be on Sakura's team and Ryuko, just not Sasuke.' **(guess who? NARUTO). **'A team of three? That's going to be a burden.' **(guess who? SASUKE). **'A three man team Cool' **(guess who? Ryuko)**_

"I will now announce the teams Team 7........ Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and.... Uzuha Ryuko."

_'Wait me I get to team up with a girl who can't concentrate on training? What is is this a joke?' Ryu said._

"Sensei why do I get to team up with Naruto and Ryuko?" Sakura said.

"Sensei why do I get to team up with Sasuke?." Naruto said.

"Sensei I'm okay with Sasuke and Naruto but Sakura why?." Ryuko said.

**" **I will only answer Sakura's question.Sakura, Ryuko got the highest scores other than Sasuke and maybe Ryuko doesn't do well in written exams at least she's better in doing jutsus." And Ryuko is very proud but not the 'doesn't do well' part.

* * *

LUNCHTIME

And Ryuko wandered around the neighborhood because she's finish eating lunch and suddenly spots Sasuke tied up in ropes.

"Hey Sasuke how's it hanging- woah why you tied up?"

"Just get me out of here and where's Naruto?"

"Sure and for Naruto he's at the park dressed as you and flirting with Sakura."

There Sasuke comes off and goes to the park.

When Ryu comes too to the park she heard Sakura insulting Naruto about having no parents to Sasuke. Then Ryu said

"You Sakura do you even know **how it feels** to have no people that you call parents or someone that comforts you and protects you? Do you even know **how it feels to lose someone** like them and **li****ve alone for 5 freakin years**? What if you stay in my position or Naruto's position and have no parents and **live alone selfish**, how do you like that. You don't know how it feels that's why **I HATE YOU VERY MUCH**. So next time Sakura please I** said please think before you speak so you can't harm others**. Im outta here **GOOBYE SUCKER-A**." And Ryuko runs crying.

"Sakura she's right and **YOUR ANNOYING**." Sasuke walks off still dazed of what Ryuko had said.

* * *

**So sad ending I wonder what happens next........DUN DUN DUN**

**Just Kidding! Now you know about the half of Ryuko's past life.**

**So if you want me to update REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASE I REALLY APPRECIATE IT**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Oh and I may update late because of tests upcoming must review for test**

**JA NE**

**WOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOWWOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOOOHHOOOO**


End file.
